


the door was open and in came death

by Ailurus_Fulgens



Series: ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Minor Violence, im not sure whats happening in this one boys lmao, tim is just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurus_Fulgens/pseuds/Ailurus_Fulgens
Summary: The last time someone new came into the household, it was nothing like this.Tim watches as a new victim of Slender's interest comes home.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Masky (Creepypasta)
Series: ailurus's creepypasta oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540693
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	the door was open and in came death

The last time someone new came into the household, it was nothing like this.

You and Brian came in like wounded animals, deposited on the floor like broken toys by your foe and new master. Jeff came in like a lion, still licking his teeth of the blood he’d just spilled, eager for the opportunity to kill and not be caught- Or, that’s what everyone else told you. People come and go like the tide, one of the longer residents said, but a new proxy coming into the domain is usually not that eventful. 

Your name is Tim Wright- but you never get called that anymore- And you were sitting quietly in the living room with your book until the Slenderman materialized in the middle of the room, tentacles curling like smoke. You drop your book when you see him, hands still shaking with the barely suppressed force of your lingering anger- And then you see what he has.

It’s a teenager. Not much younger than you, by the looks of it, probably eighteen or nineteen. He fights away from Slender’s grip, or tries to, as he’s wrenched back by an unnatural white hand. Slenderman turns and fixes you with the full weight of his sightless gaze, his summons for the others ringing out in your head like a bell. You maintain difficult eye contact with him as you hear the others start to come out of their hiding places, trying to calm your pounding heart. 

Your muffled panic only subsides as the Slenderman stands, straightening out to his full height, sweeping his eyeless gaze across your peers. He says nothing, as he always does, and the boy in his grasp has stopped struggling. His eyes are glazed over and his breathing is ragged, his mind surely filled only with Slender’s static. He twitches suddenly, as if trying to jerk himself back out of Slenderman’s hold, and for a minute everyone gathered in the room backs up. You are briefly horrified to realize that the newcomer’s will is so strong he’s  _ actively  _ fighting your master. 

Slenderman dissipates as quickly as he formed, leaving only the boy and the sudden absence of the animalistic sense of dread he brings with him. As soon as he’s free, the boy lunges forward at the nearest person- Jeff- Who shrieks and falls backwards with him onto the ground. Now that he’s separated from Slender’s inky blackness, the damage done to his body is much clearer- He has burns on his hands and arms, barely covered by singed sleeves, and he’s got several scrapes and cuts, the most serious of which tears a ragged gash in the side of his cheek, exposing his teeth and gums. None of these injuries seem to bother him as he tries to tear into Jeff with blunt, bitten fingernails, driven  _ hopefully  _ temporarily insane by the climax of his exposure to Slenderman’s influence. He snarls like an animal when you step up behind him and grab him by the back of his shirt, fighting to try to reach behind himself to get you, but you won’t let him. Jeff takes the hint and scrambles back out from underneath him. You turn and fix your eyes on Clockwork, who makes a face at you, one of her eyebrows scrunching awkwardly around the clock embedded where her eye should be. 

“What?”

You stare at her from under your mask, and heft the human version of a rabid raccoon up into your arms. He struggles and tries to claw and bite at your arms, but your gloves and coat are too thick for him. He snarls in frustration and kicks you, earning you what you know will be a bruise in a few days.

“Go open the door-  _ Rrgh.”  _ You’re forced to adjust your grip on him as he kicks again, harder this time. “Open the door to one of the spare rooms, I’m gonna have to knock him out to get him to quit.”

She rolls her good eye at you, because of course she does, but she runs upstairs anyways. Some of the adrenaline must slowly be draining out of your new best friend, since he’s slowing down some. He tries halfheartedly to kick you again, and you lock his throat into place with your arm. He makes a noise like a wounded animal and uselessly tries to claw at your arm, and you’re forced to tighten your grip around his neck until he goes quiet and limp. You haul him over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes and go upstairs, leaving the rest of your peers to disperse as they please. 

The upstairs portion of the house is unusually quiet, since everyone is downstairs. If you listen, you can hear pause screen music from some game from behind Ben’s door, but that’s the only thing catching your attention. You pad through the doorway of one of the empty rooms and there’s Clockwork, arms crossed, sitting on the newly made bed. She scoots off to let you put the boy on the bed, and hisses a breath through her teeth when she sees his injuries.

“He was trying to kill Jeff while he looked like  _ that?” _

“I know, pass me the first aid kit. We should patch him up even if he’ll live regardless.” You take the box from Clockwork as soon as she hands it to you, pulling off your gloves to start doing repairs. You know you’re not the best at it, but it’s better than nothing. Slender’s will alone is enough to keep his servants alive through what seems like anything, but you’re sure he’ll be more comfortable if he doesn’t have open wounds.

You work through stitching him together, slow and methodical, with Clockwork watching over your shoulder. You feel distantly bad that you don’t talk to her that often, but she’s usually not up in this part of the house where you stay. She usually keeps to the basement, cleaning weapons and avoiding talking to the others, which you sympathise with. If you could avoid talking to Jeff, you would. You turn your thoughts back to the task at hand, focusing on how the newcomer doesn’t so much as twitch as you pull the needle in and out of him. He stays perfectly still- You’d think he might be dead, if it wasn’t for the fact that you can see him breathing. 

You decide, in the end, not to mess with his mouth. You have no idea how to fix that, and you don’t trust yourself to not make it worse. Clockwork is quiet behind you, but you can still hear her watch ticking, so she hasn’t left the room yet. She puts a hand on your shoulder slowly.

“Do we know his name?”  
“No,” you venture, and stop to lick your lips under the mask before you continue. “And I don’t know if he’ll remember it. He seemed… real fucked up when he got here. We’ll have to wait and see.”

She nods, pats your shoulder once, and promptly leaves the room. You don’t want him to be alone when he wakes up, so you quickly run to get your book from the living room to bring it back up. Everyone else has long since scattered, returning to their own rooms. As you pass the other bedrooms again, book in hand, you can hear Ben’s game resumed, Jeff in his room muttering to himself, and the tell-tale sounds of Laughing Jack in the attic. 

You sit down in a chair in the now occupied bedroom, and you wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> *posts creepypasta fanfic* *posts creepypasta fanfic* *posts creepypasta fa-


End file.
